Night of the Cacciatore
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam is under the thumb of Dr. Sizemore and Dean and Angela try to rescue him before he causes more damage. Things certainly don't help with hallucinations and bad memories of hell. Written as a birthday gift to WinchesterLove12.


**Night of the Cacciatore**

The place looked like one of those labs out of a slasher film with dirty looking walls and equipment that was meant to scare. It was a place that would definitely have Crowley squealing with joy. He kind of liked that kind of thing; that and being a pain in the ass when he felt like it. Either choice didn't put him on the Christmas list.

The place was dark as she and Dean made their way through the hall of weird and straight as creepy. Dean was ever alert with his hand on the Taser gun, moving like how he had been trained to do when clearing a room and looking for the thing to kill. She was just walking like it was a stroll in the park. It was pretty much the norm nowadays even though it was not her usual but her boys had been patient with her and she was trying. She may appear lackadaisical but her focus was razor sharp on the one thing she had honed over the years.

"Angie, you got anything?" Dean glanced over at her with a concerned look in his eye.

She paused and looked since they had come to a choice of door. She lifted her head and looked around. She could find it. She did it before. Finding a direction, she said, "This way," and walked forward.

They followed the trail with her in the lead. She was the one who could find him. She found him in hell and she found him again. She always could find them both but he was like a shining beacon for her soul. Dean never doubted her that she could even when she had said earlier it might be difficult but it was about someone they both cared about. She could do this.

_You know if you keep looking eventually you'll find that what you're looking for isn't here. Same thing to fit insanity._

She blinked to clear her head. Not now. Not that again and she was doing so well this hunt. She moved her head to clear it but the voice was loud in her ears. It was only a matter of time before…

_You know you can't save him. He's mine as you are. One and the same…_

"Angie, come on."

_Really, how much does he love you? Would he go as far you if I were to do this…"_

She looked down and blinked as a laceration appeared on her forearm. It was deep and the skin looked shredded as if it were opened by a hell hound's claws. The wound opened up and dark crimson started spilling out. It was flowing freely meaning that the radial artery had been hit and it wouldn't stop unless something intervened. Thing was there was no pain. She knew it wasn't real and stared at it until it stopped. She looked at Dean and said, "Let's go."

They found the room and the lighting was terrible but it was easy to see the remains of the good 'doctor's' experiments. The smell of blood was thick with the coppery smell. She could tell Dean wanted to gag but they had to find him. She ignored the scent and looked around. Some of the bodies had wounds in them not caused by a supernatural creature or even a twisted surgery. It was a weapon that did this and her throat convulsed.

A yelp from behind got her attention and she found Dean in a struggle with his opponent. The clatter meant that the Taser had been dropped. She dropped into a charging stance and grabbed the attacker from behind and flung him aside. He was up again and he was wielding the knife and he swung at her until Dean pushed her out of the way and got a nasty slash across the ribs. She countered with a wave of her hand and sent the attacker flying.

The clapping that sounded from the shadows paused everything that was happening and she and Dean looked in the direction of Doctor Sizemore coming out looking very much like the clichéd mad scientist. He was grinning at her and he had a gleam that was anything but friendly. She narrowed her eyes as he said, "Well, well, well, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. You know that whole crazy act had me at first but you wouldn't believe the information I found out."

"Yeah and it could still be nothing more than crap asshat," Dean muttered as he rubbed his side. The wound was deep and would require stitches, a procedure he didn't look forward to but he had worse.

Sizemore looked at Dean as if he were beneath him. "Oh but I think you'd be happy to know that my source is quite accurate. Wouldn't you agree Sam?"

Sam stepped out of the shadows from where he had fallen from the last time. Dean hissed slightly and she noticed the look on his face. She looked at Sam and noted the expression. There was nothing there; the warmth of his eyes, the personality she loved and associated with everything Sam Winchester. He looked like… a soldier.

Sizemore walked up to Sam and patted him across the shoulders, "You see Sam here is a very good soldier once you figure out how to talk to him. He told me a lot about a pretty little lady who knows a thing or two like him. Since he turned out to be a good experiment; he even killed a couple of demons and things for me…" Sizemore motioned to the pile of bodies that were lifeless. Some had stab wounds and others were like… He looked at her, "You will be another good candidate. I need a strong woman and those bastards at the Pentagon will see how my serum enhancers work. Sam, do your job and be careful with the package."

Dean warned her as best as he could but was hit aside by Sam. The expression was cold and void of emotion. She blocked Sam's advances and they were fairly evenly matched. He gave her a backhand and the expression held no remorse. He hit her again and she looked away. When she looked back up Sam wasn't there. It was Michael.

She felt her breath hitch slightly. She recalled the last time, the way he dug into her; a punishment for denying the others to him. She took a step back and then another as Michael advanced. Her hands were out and open and ready to defend. He lunged and she sprung away. She pivoted off the nearby wall and flipped over Sam and landed hard on the ground in a crouched position. It was instinctual to pull the knife she had and charged.

"Angie, remember the plan."

That was moot since Michael aimed to have his way. They collided until the image shifted and she saw Sam. She hesitated and he brought his elbow down on her shoulder. She shifted and felt the knife graze her shoulder and it spun her around. Sam's arms grabbed her around the neck in a chokehold and tightened, cutting off her air. There was no mercy in the hold as she was dragged over to a table and then something pricked her neck and she shoved Sam away.

"Good. Now. Attention soldier."

She felt compelled to obey and her body moved into a position she knew well. She looked around and saw Sam. He went over to grab his brother and was holding the knife at his neck. She looked forward and saw Sizemore.

"Good. Immediate effects and on blood not even human. Easily controlled." Sizemore was taking notes as he murmured. "Let's see how well you will obey. Kill your partner with your bare hands."

"Angie, don't. Just get Sam… out." Dean struggled against his brother who had an iron grip on his body. He looked confused since Sam never exhibited that kind of strength before.

"Sam, ease up. Let your new partner have a shot. Then you might have some more demon blood specially treated." Sizemore was smiling at Sam even though there was no expression as he readily obeyed.

She moved forward and stopped when she was arm distance. She could easily snatch Dean out of Sam's grasp and kill him as she was compelled to do. She looked at Dean and then at Sam who switched to Michael. She blinked and looked at Sizemore.

"Kill him," Sizemore said forcefully. "You are a soldier. When I say jump, you ask how high."

She looked back and the image fuzzed out between Sam and Michael. She looked at Sizemore and his image flickered to Lucifer. He was grinning at her as he taunted, "You know you want to do it. Think about it. All the times he took you for granted. The shitty ass way he treated you. I never judged you. Still don't. You have wonderful talents that need to be recognized."

"Kill him," Sizemore said forcefully.

"I don't judge. I never abandoned you."

"Angie."

_The best way to sharpen the chakram is to take the whetstone and hold it at the angle. Sit it in the palm like a baby bird._

"Kill him."

"Aw… little sister is torn with indecision. Typical. You know she always had a soft spot for Sammy. I never got to play with him but Deanie… oh he was so much fun," the familiar shape of Lenya entered the picture.

"Full of potential. I mean she outranks me with the torture. You know she almost had me." Alistair was laughing at her as he looked at Lenya. "Go ahead Sammy. Make her do what she is fully capable of. The lengths she'll go to save you; makes you wish she'd done that when we had the business with the seals."

The cold face of Sam and Michael loomed as the voices continued. Michael was taunting with his physical capabilities but it was also like looking at Sam doing the same thing. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I… will… not… be toyed with."

In a flash she pulled out her gun and fired and hit Sizemore in the shoulder. She was tackled by Sam and they continued where they left off. She showed no mercy as he did with the hits. He stabbed her upper arm with the equivalent of a letter opening and she used her nails and bit his shoulder. They were like rabid animals fighting dirty until he pinned her and grabbed her by the throat. Her vision started to black and her hand wrapped around something, a handle. She grabbed it and brought it up. All of a sudden, blinking lights and a wave of pain coursed through and then blackness.

_I don't judge but you really shouldn't waste your time on something beneath you…_

_ Jump and you ask how high…_

_ Sammy is mine and there is nothing you can do about it…_

~0~0~

Angela's eyes shot open and gasped for air. The rain was pouring hard and she could make out the sounds. It was loud on her ears as she sat up and looked herself over. She had to blink when she saw the bandage on her upper arm and a red dot staining it. She felt the sore spots on her face and neck as she got out of bed and went towards the bathroom to check but stopped.

Looking around she checked everything. When she looked at her hands, it was sudden that meat hooks shot out of nowhere and pierced through her forearms. It was real enough and she flinched at the sight and when they tugged, the deep wound tracts shredded her arms and all she could see was blood and her hands were badly mangled. The walls looked like they were covered in blood and what was left of a victim and even saw the bodies that Sam had killed.

"Angie?"

Angela jumped and looked at the source of the voice. She glanced at her hands and the blood and injuries were gone except for the purple welt on her knuckle where Sam's elbow hit. It didn't help that she was seeing meat hooks and chains coming out of Sam's shoulders as he stood there looking at her. The warmth was there whereas hours before it wasn't. Her sanity was going to hell on this one.

Sam looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Angela said nothing as she blinked, trying to wish the meat hooks away. That was Michael's favorite and then Lucifer… She couldn't think about it. It would only make things worse. She absently started rubbing her throat.

Sam made a sound and slowly reached out and touched her neck. The bruises on her neck were the shape of his hands and it wounded him that he did that to her. He took in the other injuries to her person, the bruises and abrasions. She looked like he had beaten her up and that wasn't counting the stab to her arm.

Gently he touched her neck and traced the patterns on her neck. His thumb marks were the darkest. He had tried to strangle her to death. The sad truth was that he didn't remember a thing. He had been disoriented and nearly cussing like mad when he found himself handcuffed to the bed and Dean overseeing him like he was… a monster. The last thing he remembered was making a food run and then getting hit over the head, the crazy scientist looking at him and then… nothing. It was dulled.

Angela knew he was trying to absorb what he did. He nearly choked when they told him that he killed a demon, drank or injected the blood or something and he got his mojo up. Actually Dean told him with her watching. She was having enough problems trying to clear _her_ head. There were clear distinctions from what she saw in that warehouse and now but the scars were there. She gave Sam a fat lip. He had bruises on his face and body and nasty scratches. Then there were the marks from the barbs from the Taser gun.

"What did I do to you?"

"It's not your fault Sam," she said. It was the first set of words she had spoken directly to him. Mostly she had given her orders to Dean.

"Then why can't you look at me?"

Angela felt the softness of his hand caressing her cheek. There was more reassurance in that touch than anything else. "It's not you. It's me… my head."

"You were hallucinating the whole time in that warehouse?" Sam gently lifted her head so she could look at him. "Angie?"

"I heard the voices," she admitted as she looked at his mossy greens. "I saw you as Michael, and I saw Lucifer." She shifted her eyes away to think. "The serum that scientist used made things worse. Conflicting voices in my head… I am fucked. Why bother?"

It was a repetitive question and Sam didn't blame her for it at all. When he came back from hell or rather when Death got his soul back from hell, she came back but without the benefit of a wall. He didn't find out until she had collapsed from lack of sleep at Bobby's house and had woken thinking she was back in the Cage and started grilling them and holding them at sword point. Sure he had been peeved to learn that she had not kept her promise and went after him. Actually he made her promise not to open the Cage to get him out. As she put it, she didn't open the Cage, she just went into hell to get him back. In the process, a lot of things happened and now she was struggling to keep up with reality and hallucination.

This case hadn't made things easier. It made Sam hesitant to try and help her in the only way that he knew how. The hesitancy was because of what he had done and had no memory of doing but he still felt bad. He felt bad that he had knifed his brother even though Dean brushed it off as him not being himself. Still he had to try.

Slowly he pulled Angela into an embrace, a little surprised that she turned away so her back was pressed against his chest. He would take what he could, thinking that it was because her more extensive injuries were on her chest and torso and not her back. It didn't occur to him that she was still trying to dispel the hallucination of seeing him with meat hooks protruding from his body. There was also the fact that she could clearly see the bite mark on his left shoulder.

He gave a gentle squeeze and she responded by pressing into his body. It was a shock when he found out what he had done and it pained him. Just the little things like now were reassuring that this nightmare was not enough to tear his world apart. He hoped the same could be said for Angela and judging by the way she was cuddling, it was a start. However it didn't relieve the fact that he had one moment of clarity and that was when he felt his thumb on the plunger as he injected her with whatever it was. It wouldn't be a secret for long but it was something that he had to work out as he looked out the window of the motel room and saw the moon come out, recognizing what kind it was. _La luna del cacciatore_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone, just a one shot birthday gift to WinchesterLover12 who requested an evil Sam and this actually will feature into a larger whole with the Chronicles series. Enjoy and Happy Birthday WinchesterLover12!


End file.
